


Letters of Refuge

by Dear_Crutchie



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Crutchie/pseuds/Dear_Crutchie
Summary: Crutchies mother writes him a letter of love and of truth.





	Letters of Refuge

 

Archive won't format my story the way I want it to be formatted no hard I try. 

 

Please click the link below (to a google Doc)  and come back here to comment or write :). 

 

I'd love to hear from you!

 

Synopsis:  Crutchies Muddah Writes him a letter of a dark truths regarding his past.

 

**<https://docs.google.com/document/d/1urlxBb3U5oK2jhWm0UOM0PKdfIxaooiLGpjW_fQHxvs/edit?usp=sharing> **


End file.
